This invention relates in general to the construction of filters and, in particular, to a new and useful transfusion and infusion apparatus having a filter which includes a housing having an inlet passage and a discharge passage and a spiral flow passage between the inlet and discharge which is covered by a filtering material disposed between the spiral passage and the inlet and the outlet passage communicates with the central portion of the spiral.